The present invention relates to an improved method of hemorrhoid treatment by use of a preparation having cleansing, astringent, antiseptic and healing properties.
By way of background, there are numerous hemorrhoid treatment preparations disclosed in the literature which include compounds for soothing and healing inflamed hemorrhoid tissues. U.S. Pat. No. 2,436,673 discloses the use of suppositories containing zinc peroxide. However, benzoyl peroxide and urea hydrogen peroxide, which is also known as carbamide peroxide and hydrogen peroxide carbamide, are not disclosed in the literature for treatment of hemorrhoids.
In the past, urea hydrogen peroxide has been disclosed for use in oral and otic pharmaceutical preparations (U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,120,430, 3,657,413 and 4,302,441); for use as an antiseptic (U.S. Pat. No. 2,542,898); and for use as an antiseptic when used in combination with glycerol for promoting the healing of damaged tissues (U.S. Pat. No. 2,430,450). Urea by itself has been mentioned for use in suppositories, but not in combination with hydrogen peroxide as a urea hydrogen peroxide compound (U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,661,588 and 4,291,062). Also benzoyl peroxide has been described for use as a skin treatment for such ailments as acne and seborrhea (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,535,442, 4,056,611, 4,075,353, 4,163,800 and 4,228,163). U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,116 discloses a foodstuff and animal feed stuff containing an antibacterial system and teaches the use of carbamide peroxide for the foregoing purpose. Hydrocortisone is used alone or in synergistic combination in topical and rectal formulations due to its anti-inflammatory, antipruritic and vasoconstrictive action. However, none of the foregoing patents or other prior art known to applicant has ever used urea hydrogen peroxide or benzoyl peroxide either alone or in combination with hydrocortisone in a rectal formulation for hemorrhoid treatment.